Average walk in the park
by mistress twigsalot
Summary: An average walk in the park gets weird.


One day I was walking down the street. When suddenly, I spotted Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter making out on a park bench! I decided to hide behind a bush and watch. They didn't seem to notice as I crawled behind a bush and stared. They just kept going. After 5 minutes I finally acquired the courage to go up to them and say hello, I was oblivious to what they would tell me in return. But just as I was about to stand and walk over to them, Cedric Diggory stormed over to them. He looked absolutely furious. Now that Cedric, a person that looked identical to Edward Cullen was there, I lost my courage. How could I walk over there when a huge hunk of sexy was standing in front of me? The answer: I can't. I wasn't sure what to do, but then I had a massive brainwave. Maybe, just maybe, if I called out Bella's name and said she was in trouble, Cedric would run off to save her! It was perfect. So, in a moment of passion and lust for Draco and harry, I decided to call out Bella's name. But, just as I was about to shout out her name, Cedric broke the silence.  
"The banana was right!"He said angrily.  
I was shocked at this statement; I had never heard anything like this before. Bananas couldn't talk, could they? I looked at Draco; he was shaking his head then growled at Harry  
"I told you not to tell the apple! It can't keep its mouth shut"  
I was oblivious to what they were saying. It was like another language. Cedric made a comment but I couldn't catch it. Then, the next thing I knew the three of them were rolling on the ground touching each other. I didn't expect this. It was surprising. I had to stare at them for a while before I could figure out whose limbs belonged to whom. Eventually I figured it out. Draco and Cedric were running their hands over each other's bodies while harry looked like he was trying to go all out vampire on Draco's neck. Things were getting out of hand. It looked almost as if they were attacking each other. Especially Harry, who was eyeing Draco's neck. He decided to make his move. He pounced. I could barely contain the fangirl squeal that almost escaped me when I saw harry pounce. I covered my mouth, with my hands, to prevent any sound escaping. Then, I felt my leg vibrate, signalling my phone had a text and was about to start my ringtone. There was no time to think. I had to act. So I decided to act as if I had just seen them for the first time. I tried to act casual. I jumped up and walked past casually. I turned as if noticing them for the first time and screamed like the fangirl I am. I ran over to them and began hugging them. They looked suspicious, as if they were up to something. Harry glared at me, as if I was Voldemort, and Draco stiffened in my embrace. Cedric seemed to regain his brain first and grabbed my wrists in his firm grip and removed my arms from around Harry and Draco. I smiled sheepishly. In my mind I thought Cedric was as mean as Edward and I thought I had to get out of there but I also knew that if I went, they would just keep going at it and I couldn't let that happen without me watching. Cedric gave me a disapproving look, then said  
"can you not hug them; it's kind of creepy"  
I nodded my head and replied "oh. Sorry. It's just Harrys so cool and Draco's so smexy"  
Cedric nodded in agreement for a few seconds then caught himself and stopped. I didn't know what to do. It was so awkward; the three of them were just standing there, looking at me. Looking down for a second, to avoid their stares I realised my phone was still vibrating. I tried to look as if it was not mine but that did not work. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled my phone out. It was a text. I read it and then acted as if the text told me to come home. So I said I had to go. Finally the awkwardness was over. I was happy.  
I turned around and was about to leave, when I felt someone grab my arm roughly. Then I felt a warm body press against mine and Draco whisper in my ear  
"How much did you see..."


End file.
